The Class Reunion
by Flower princess11
Summary: A class reunion comes around and the old PS.118 gang comes to see just how much things have changes in their old friends, and just how much they have stayed the same.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The Class Reunion_**

It was a rather atypical night at Hillwood High school, as hundreds of cars were parked and many adults were entering the building for one reason and one reason only.

It was their high school class reunion.

Many people were excited for the chance to go there, to catch up with old classmates, while some only wanted to rub their success in everyone else's faces and others were very reluctant to go.

"How did I let you talk me into this again?..." A woman said in exasperation as she got out of the red Mazda.

This woman was one of the latter, it seems.

"Come on honey, it'll be fun…" A certain oblong headed gentleman said as he got their toddler son and infant daughter out of the backseat.

"You heard that Andy?..." The man said as he held his 4 year old son.

"Fun… _Yay_ …" Andy giggled.

"Define fun, we're going to be stuck in a room filled with all our old peers who are trying to show off or make up stories to not look pathetic, listen to old teachers make corny speeches and drink cheap food and listen to retro music that we have long outgrown…That's your definition of fun, Football head?..." The blonde woman said sarcastically as she now held her daughter.

" _Gah_ …" The baby girl said.

"That's right Megan; mommy doesn't know why daddy is being silly either…" The mother cooed to her baby who just giggled while her husband just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Helga, it will be fun to see everyone again…" Arnold, the Football headed man, said with encouragement to his wife.

Yep, you heard that right. They were married and it wasn't really that much of a surprise. After the adventure in San Lorenzo, they became a couple and despite facing some rough patches that came with growing up, their love just grew and they got married 5 years ago and had their little Andy soon after and Megan a few months ago. They also both aged quite well.

Helga no longer sported a unibrow and now had two nice-looking separate eyebrow. She was tall, with a slender figure and her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her features also soften up over the years and she looked quite fetching to say the least. She was also wearing a dark pink dress and matching heels, due to the event being formal. Arnold also grew up a lot as he was now much taller, about the same height as his wife. He no longer wore his favorite blue hat as he had given it to Andy and his wild blonde hair was slick back. He was also wearing a nice suit for the evening. He still had his Football like head but he was still considered a fairly attractive man but Helga thought we was gorgeous.

"Hey, I only remember Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Rhonda and our old gang and we see them all the time, the rest of our graduating class are just faceless strangers that can't even register in my memories…" She said sarcastically.

"Helga…' Arnold said with a half-smile at her drama.

"Oh alright but just for a few hours…" Helga said as she held onto her baby girl and Arnold held onto Andy.

"I know…Now come on…" Arnold said as he walked up the entrance, presented their invitation to the staff and soon entered the old high school gymnasium that was lavishly decorated for the big event.

It was show time.

"A lot of memories here…" Arnold said as he went to their assigned table.

"Yep…" Helga said as she tended to their kids.

"Hey Arnold…" A deep voice called out and they turned around to see that it was Gerald, with Phoebe right behind him. In her arms was her 4 year old daughter Kiara.

"Hey Gerald…" Arnold greeted as they did their secret handshake.

"Hey Pheebs…Hey there Kiara…" Helga cooed to the little girl.

"Hey there champ…" Gerald said as he rubbed his god son's hair and made a funny face for baby Megan.

"I see you guys finally came back from San Lorenzo…" Gerald said.

"Just a few days ago, I managed to finish up early and really, you think I would miss out on this?..." Arnold quipped while he placed his son in front of Gerald's daughter.

"Hey Kia…" Andy shouted happily.

"Hi Andy…" The little girl waved.

Since they were born roughly around the same time, Andy and Kiara have been playmates since infancy and are even classmates at the same Preschool. Just like their parents before them. Helga had a prediction that they'll likely one day walk down the aisle together but she mostly kept it to herself.

As Megan was currently taking a little nap and Andy and Kiara were playing with each other, their parents were chatting like the good old days.

"How are you feeling Helga?..." Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine, I haven't had much sleep since these two were born but aside from that I can't complain…" Helga said but everyone knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"I know what you mean, Kiara has so much energy, even when she's not eating sugar…" Phoebe giggled.

As the two mothers chatted, their husbands talked as well.

"I read your latest article man…It was really something…" Gerald complimented.

"Thanks…" Arnold said modestly, although Helga heard and just smiled.

"Don't be so modest Football Head, your article is the envy of the anthropology business…" Helga said.

"I wouldn't say that…" Arnold shrugged.

"Oh come off it, you managed to make a full exposé on the Green Eye's people culture and everything and every culture magazine and journal wants in on it…It's because of you that their finally being more willing to communicate with the rest of the world…" Helga said proudly.

"I just asked them a few questions which Eduardo was kind enough to translate…" Arnold shrugged and Helga only shook her head in amusement.

"You're never going to grow an ego are you?...I'm glad about that…" Helga quipped.

"Speaking of writing and feeling proud, I read your latest novel Helga and it was amazing…" Phoebe said to her best friend.

"Thanks but it was just a little novel and it's not even that big…" Helga said looking away.

"Now who's being modest Ms. Best Seller…" Arnold teased his wife.

"That was only one time…" Helga said, trying hard not to smile.

"On your first novel which…Now what did that critic said again…Oh, she said that it was a " _Touching, passionate and ultimate realistic display of true love"_ …" Arnold quoted, causing his friends to giggle.

"Okay, okay…" Helga said as she ate some of the cocktails weenies on display.

 _"_ _Mmmm…Mmmm…Mmmm_ ….I swear If anyone had told me back in the day that Helga G. Pataki would grow up to write a romance novel, I would not have believed it…" Gerald said in his usual way.

"Thanks for the input…" Helga said sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence before the four adults all laughed, just enjoying teasing and having fun together just as they did in high school.

Something that would never change.

* * *

The group continued to eat, drink, chat and entertain their children until someone came up to their table.

"Helga darling…And Arnold, how are you guys?..." A fashionable dark haired woman said boisterously as she walked to them like she was on some runway.

"Hey there Rhonda…" Arnold and the others greeted.

"Hey princess, where's your husband and Courtney?..." Helga asked.

"Oh Thaddeus is over there, chatting with Mr. Simmons and our dear little Courtney is with her nanny right now…" Rhonda explained as she took a seat.

Yep, Rhonda married Thaddeus, who was known as a kid as Curly. It was the only relationship that had a bigger shock impact to their peers other than Helga and Arnold's when they first started going out. It was during high school, after Curly started attending counseling to curb his….enthusiasm.

He was still a pretty eccentric guy and freelances as a photographer/Pop artist, making a lot of strange but unique displays that have been features in the paper and in the local museum. Rhonda collected her trust fund, went to Princeton and opened her own Fashion house. She also had Courtney about 4 years ago and she was an occasional playmate and classmate of Andy.

"Well, Helga I am impressed that you lost the birth weight so soon, didn't you have Megan a few months ago…." Rhonda said as she eyed Helga's figure and tried not to look jealous of Helga's still lean body.

Not that she wasn't as thin and attractive, it's just that when she had her little Courtney, she practically blew up and it took her almost 6 months of dieting in order to shake off the baby weight.

"4 months to be exact…" Helga answered.

"What's your secret?..." She asked.

"I guess I have these little guys to thank for it, you burn a lot of calories trying to rein in a hyperactive 4 year old and a moody baby…" Helga joked.

"That's it?..." Rhonda asked again.

"No, I also combined power walking when I take her out in her stroller…" Helga supplied like she was giving away a juicy secret.

"Oh, who do we have here?..." A familiar voice called out.

Helga and Arnold turned around to see that it was Lila, waving at them with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey Lila…" Helga waved, having gotten over her grudge on her back in the sixth grade, after she knew Arnold was over her.

"Helga, Arnold….I haven't seen you both since our last family reunion…" Lila said as she hugged a reluctant Helga and then went to gush over Andy.

"Oh little Andy, look at how much you have grown…" Lila said as she pinched his cheeks, not noticing that the little child didn't like it.

"Auntie Lila…" Andy said as he squirmed a bit, though thankfully Lila went to fawn over baby Megan.

"And little Megan, you are just oh so adorable…." Lila gushed as she cuddled the baby, not noticing that she was squirming as well.

"Uh Lila, I think Megan is getting hungry…" Helga said as she took her baby back, noticing that she seemed a little uncomfortable, the same with Andy.

"Oh I understand…." Lila said with her " _perfect"_ smile.

"So, uh…Where's Arnie and AJ?..." Arnold asked as he failed to see his cousin anywhere.

"Oh Arnie came down with the flu and couldn't come, I wanted to stay with him but he insisted that I come…AJ is with his grandparents right now…"Lila explained the absence of her own family.

Lila married Arnie sometime after high school ended and went to live with him on his farm. They also have a son too. A boy named AJ or Arnie Jr, who thankfully seemed to take more after Lila in personality. It was annoying but it was much preferable than having two Arnie like creatures.

 _"_ _Thank goodness_ …" Helga thought, happy that she wouldn't have to deal with Arnold's creepy cousin tonight.

"So Helga, how is Olga, I haven't heard from her since her twins were born and her move to New York?..." Lila asked, wanting to know about her Big Sis.

"Um…Same old…." Helga said vaguely.

Not many people outside of the family knew that Olga was still trying to get a role on Broadway. She quit teaching after only a year and decided to try and become an actress, which ironically, was actually the one thing she _didn't_ excel at and the one things their parents _didn't_ approve of but Olga refused to let it go, totally convinced that she was a star about to be discovered.

After a few years of rejections, failed engagements and a lot of family drama, Olga got married to some hack of a wanna-be rock star and had a pair of twins named Logan and Lisa. Olga had to go back to teaching after that but Helga knew that she was still waiting around for her " _Big Break"._

It seems the Pataki stubbornness didn't skip her generation after all.

Helga continued to talk and answer Lila's questions, while Arnold merely gave her a sympathetic look. Now that he was no longer blind to her " _perfection",_ he understood that Lila, while well-meaning, could get a little…overwhelming at times with her enthusiasm. She was still a good friend to them and she was family now.

They continued until the red head left to go chat with the rest of their classmates, much to Helga's relief. While she no longer hated her, there was only so much " _Ever so's_ " that a person could take.

* * *

Soon more of their old classmates and friends came to them to talk and mingle.

Eugene had arrived with his life partner Brandon. He came out of the closet sometime in High School and opened a dance studio in San Francisco where they both worked as instructors. Sheena arrived with her son Freddy and her husband John, her old high school sweetheart who was a cop.

Harold and Pattie came with their four kids Sylvia, Adam, Janet and Mindy. Harold inherited Green Meats after Mr. Green retired and Pattie was a content stay-at-home mom. Silvia was the oldest as she was now in the 4th grade, Adam was in preschool and Janet and Mindy were one year old twins.

Sid was still a " _swinging bachelor_ " as he puts it and he worked at a local radio station. Stinky took after his dad and ran their family farm and had a stand in the local farmers market. Nadine also arrived back from Africa, she was an entomologist, no surprise there and even discovered a new breed of spider.

Even Lorenzo showed up from his headquarters in Los Angela's. He inherited his families' company and became the successful business man he was always meant to be. He was also engaged to a woman named Sheila who was actually a yoga instructor and was much more relaxed than he was.

That was the whole gang together, even the ones who moved away to start their own lives had come to this one night. To catch up with old friends and gloat about their lives and try not to feel jealous about the success of others.

"So Helga, I heard that your newest book, what was it called…" _Cecile"_ made the best sellers list this year?..." Sheena said to the blonde woman.

"Yeah, it did…" Helga shrugged modestly.

"It was such a beautiful story Helga, the passion and heartbreak of Cecile felt so real, I couldn't put it down…" Eugene gushed in a fanboy way.

"Speaking of which, could you do the honors?..." He asked as he pulled said novel out.

"You brought a copy of my book to our reunion?..." Helga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you would come, please…." Eugene pleaded, obviously showing he was a fan boy. Helga sighed and wrote down her signature on the book, much to the joy of Eugene.

"Thanks so much Helga…" Eugene said as he put the book back in his man purse.

"No problem…" Helga said, sending him an amused smile.

Helga had to admit, this class reunion wasn't the total disaster she thought it was going to be. To be honest, it was kind of nice to see Eugene, Lorenzo and the few others who moved away after high school and college respectively.

Suddenly a new song started to play and Helga's eyes widen as she knew this tune.

"You hear that?..." Arnold asked as he sent her a suggestive look.

"Doi…" Helga said, giving him a knowing look.

"May I have this dance?..." Arnold said as he extended his hand.

"You may…Come on, let's cut a rug…" Helga said as she took his hand.

"Could you please watch the kids while we dance?..." Helga asked Phoebe who nodded, whispering a quick " _thank you",_ she followed her husband to the dance floor to dance to a familiar dance.

The tango…

Arnold did a classic bow and kissed his wife's hand, causing her to giggle as she rolled her eyes. Soon they began to dance to the song, with Arnold obviously taking the lead.

"This sure brings back memories…" Arnold said as he spun her around.

"Yeah, it does…Prom was a blast…" Helga said as she enjoyed being dipped by him.

"Actually I was thinking about another time….Remember the first time we dance together in fourth grade?..." Arnold asked in a low whisper.

"How could I forget? You moved me around like I was some ragdoll and spun me into the school pool…" Helga said sarcastically but with an amused grin.

"And you spent the entire day pretending to be blind to make me your slave, remember…" Arnold pointed out as he spun her once more.

"Yeah, yeah…Even Steven and all that…" Helga said in amusement…. "Though if you try that again now, you're walking home tonight…" Helga faux-threatened, causing her husband to chuckle.

"Don't worry my _poor-blind friend,_ you're in good hands and I mean it…" Arnold winked as he continued to dance with her.

"Arnold…" Helga laughed as enjoyed his antics.

They continued to dance, with the music becoming more fast past and so did their own dancing as well. Some people even stopped to look at them. It was no secret that Arnold was a great dancer but Helga always seemed to be the follower each time. She hated being the follower almost as much as she loved it. It was weird but it was always so exhilarating whenever Arnold took the lead.

With the music almost coming to a close, they began to slow down and were even panting a little, with Arnold doing one final spin and dipped her once more.

"You still got it, Football Head…" Helga said with a grin.

"And you're still in good hands…" Arnold whispered before giving her a kiss, not noticing that the song ended just then.

They suddenly heard clapping and turned to see a lot of their peers clapping, obviously entertained by their dance moves. They were both a little surprise by that, but took it and then returned to their table with their friends.

* * *

 _Later_

They danced a few more times, mingled more, ate and drank before it was time to leave. By the time they made it home, their little Andy and Megan were sleeping like little angels. A rare sight for the couple, since it was 9:00pm and it was rare to get them to sleep on their own.

"What a night…" Helga said as she tucked Andy in and kissed his forehead.

"Admit it, you're glad we went…" Arnold said to his wife after putting Megan in her crib. Helga just rolled her eyes but sent him a smile as well.

"Oh, alright…I admit it, it was kind of fun…" She said with a sigh.

"I'm glad, it as great seeing everyone again…" Arnold said.

"Actually I was referring to our little tango honey, you still got the moves…" Helga said with a flirtatious look.

"It helps that I have such a good dance partner…" Arnold said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Soon the husband and wife kissed and left their child's room. Since it was still 9:00 and it was Saturday night, they decided to enjoy this brief moment alone together.

The night was still young and so were they.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
